<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Reach by muscatmusic18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464738">Out of Reach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18'>muscatmusic18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Follow What is Out of Reach [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Modern AU, Non-magical AU, Video Confrences, Zelda works at some ambiguous company because I didn't want to think that hard, a bit ooc because neither one of them have trauma and are therefore a bit happier, and they were zoommates, because theres quite a bit of smut at the end, can you say crack fic, enjoy, quarantined and working from home, she also sits like a gay change my mind, so if youre just as thirsty as me during this quarantine, this is purely for my enjoyment and maybe yours too, yeah baby now were explicit, yeah it's one of those don't judge me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quarantine order forces Zelda to begin working from home, and soon she's paired up for a project with Lilith, a person she never would have met otherwise. Now if only they could see each other outside of a computer screen.</p><p>EDIT: thank you to paradox-n-bedrock for reminding me to add it to the quarantinemates collection :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Follow What is Out of Reach [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>And They Were Quarantinemates</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why not write about being stuck in quarantine while being stuck in quarantine?</p><p>I'm not pretending this is any good, I just find this concept hilarious and I'm procrastinating writing my other fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“This afternoon, the governor enacted a shelter in place order that will take effect at seven tonight.”</em>
</p><p>Zelda sighed, lighting a cigarette. She was one of the lucky ones; her job could easily be done remotely, but the prospect of being stuck at home for weeks was still enough to cause tension to settle in the base of her neck, spreading up into a headache. At least she’d bought groceries today.</p><p>From her place on the couch, she heard her laptop sound with an email notification – work, most likely – so she got up and padded over to check it. Though her company had been preparing for the quarantine for the past few days, it was still going to be a large adjustment, and there were quite a few things that needed to be set up still – like downloading and setting up Zoom, according to her email.</p><p>As the app downloaded, Zelda glanced around her apartment: two bedrooms, one bath, 1,200 square feet; not bad for just her, but she suppressed a groan upon realizing that this was all she’d see for the foreseeable future. It was going to be a long few weeks.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Zelda adjusted her laptop, checking the camera angle again. She’d chosen to set up at her kitchen table, her back facing a neutral colored wall with a piece of artwork on it – not too dull as to seem strange, but not too busy as to distract her coworkers. Finally satisfied, she typed in the code she’d been sent and connected to her first virtual meeting.</p><p>A grid of faces popped up on her screen, and she watched as one of them waved to her. </p><p>“Good morning, Zelda.”</p><p>She smiled back. “Good morning, Richard.” Her boss, an eccentric but kind man, seemed to be adapting to running meetings virtually quite well, as seen by the string of sun emojis he sent in the chat.</p><p>“We’re still waiting for a few more people, so we’ll get started once they get here.”</p><p>While she waited, she studied the other people on her screen – some she knew, some she’d seen before, and some who were complete strangers. It was an interdepartmental meeting with most of the branches of the company represented, and for a second Zelda marveled at the fact that without this quarantine, she’d never have met most of these people.</p><p>“Well, we’re all her now, so I guess we’ll get started. Good morning everyone.” There were some muffled replies before Richard continued. “As you all know, we’re living in some strange and difficult times, so I’d like to start off by thanking you all for being so adaptable in this situation. Now, as I said in my email, since business is going to be a bit slower with this quarantine, I’ve decided that we’re going to start some big projects, which is why I gathered you all here today; I’d like to touch base with everyone before we all split up…”</p><p>Zelda quickly discovered all the different positions in which she could scroll on her phone and not be caught as Richard droned on, explaining everyone’s project individually. He was a thorough man, and whether that was a blessing or a curse depended entirely on the situation.</p><p>“Now, Finance,” She perked up at her department’s name, “you’re going to be merging quite a few of your servers with Purchasing, as well as completely overhauling the system to make it more efficient for both departments. I know that seems like a daunting task, but our guys in research are projecting that we’ll be able to save somewhere between three and five percent each quarter if we coordinate your departments, not to mention the time saved by cutting out the back and forths of sharing information, so I have utter faith that you can do this. Zelda, I’m going to have you working with Lilith from Purchasing on this project; Lilith, can you wave?”</p><p>A brown-haired woman she’d never seen before in the corner of her screen waved, smiling sharply. Zelda smiled and waved back, studying Lilith for a few moments more before turning her attention back to Richard.</p><p>“Now that everyone has their projects, it’s time to use a feature that I just discovered last night: break out rooms. I’ve put the teams together, and in there you can discuss your next steps. I’ll also be sending out emails to everyone with more details right now, so you’ll have that as well. Alright everyone, break!” Zelda heard him laugh at his own joke before she was redirected to her new meeting with Lilith.</p><p>Immediately she was startled by how bright her blue eyes were even through the laptop screen, feeling as though they could see straight through her. Those blue eyes gleamed as the woman smiled politely. “Zelda, I presume?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded, tipping her head in acknowledgement. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Lilith – well, virtually, at least.”</p><p>Lilith tilted her head in agreement. “I must say, I never expected to have a completely virtual partnership with someone.”</p><p>“It’s all a bit strange, isn’t it?” Lilith nodded, so Zelda continued with business. “Based on what Richard said, I think this project is going to be taking up most of our time for the foreseeable future. I haven’t seen his email yet, though, so the information in there might change things.”</p><p>“I have it open here, and,” she paused, reading, then grimaced a bit, her features looking graceful regardless. “There’s even more to it than I thought; this is going to take us weeks. Based on the amount of work we’ll be doing, I think it’s wise to set up a time to meet every day. That may change as we get further into this project, but I believe it’s a good place to start.”</p><p> “That sounds good; what time would you like to meet?” She opened her calendar and scanned it. “My schedule has become quite open with this quarantine; the only permanent thing I have is a meeting on Tuesdays and Fridays at one; everything else is negotiable.”</p><p>“I have meetings on those days as well, but at two, and I have one on Wednesday at noon. How about ten? Not too early, but it’ll give us a chance to talk later in the day if it’s needed.”</p><p>Zelda nodded, creating a new event in her calendar. “Sounds lovely.”</p><p>“Wonderful. Now Zelda, I did lie to you a bit.” Zelda closed her tabs and frowned at her; what was that supposed to mean? </p><p>The brunette continued. “I do have a meeting in just a few minutes, but it’s a one-time thing, so it won’t interfere other than today.”</p><p>Zelda smiled inwardly at the hint of humor that Lilith showed. “Alright, shall we start tomorrow then?”</p><p>“I’ll see you at ten. I’m look forward to working with you closely on this, Zelda.”</p><p>She nodded cordially. “As am I.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Zelda quickly settled into a routine, determined not to let herself waste away in her apartment. Getting up around eight, she’d stretch and make breakfast, lamenting the fact that she couldn’t go for a walk anymore. Then she’d shower and dress in business casual — not as nice as she normally would, but still professional; style her hair and finally apply makeup before settling down for her conference call with Lilith. They worked easily together, their similar demeanors and amounts of determination allowing them to function as a seamless unit, and Zelda found herself enjoying Lilith’s company, even in a professional setting.</p><p>The first few days of their project consisted of trudging through their respective servers, granting permissions and opening locked files until they both could easily see and access both departments. On the fourth day, they began to explore their servers, simply trying to get an idea of what they were dealing with before starting the merging process.</p><p>“I believe one of the hardest parts of this project will be merging our statistics files; as you can see, both of our departments—” Zelda attempted to open a file, but was instead met with a prompt for a password, “oh, damn him!”</p><p>“I thought we took care of all the password protected files?” Lilith asked.</p><p>“We did, but my <em>idiot</em> of a coworker apparently didn’t read my email about not blocking yours or my access for the time being.” She exhaled in frustration, ending her screen sharing. “Let me email him; hopefully he’ll fix the problem in just a couple minutes and then we can continue on. I’m sorry for the delay.”</p><p>“It’s alright, Zelda, we’ve all had to deal with asinine coworkers; it’s not your fault that some aren’t capable of following basic instructions.”</p><p>Zelda huffed a laugh. “Yes, well, he’s a particular sort of asinine.” She fell silent, typing out her email to yet again explain the circumstances of her project. After a few moments, she heard Lilith speak.</p><p>“Oh hello, Stolas, did you come to see me?”</p><p>Her voice was pitched higher than usual, obviously talking to an animal. Zelda glanced at the thumbnail of Lilith’s screen, and sure enough she was looking down at the floor, smiling. “Look at how handsome you are, yes you are.”</p><p>She bit back a grin; this side of Lilith was much different than her mask of professionalism, and much more endearing. As much as she wanted to continue to listen to this exchange, she knew she’d be mortified if she spoke that way in front of a coworker, so she spoke up. “I don’t know if you know, but your microphone is on.”</p><p>There was a pause, so long that Zelda assumed that Lilith had muted herself, but then her reply came. “I didn’t know that, thank you for telling me.”</p><p>Zelda could hear the slight embarrassment in her voice, so trying to diffuse it, she quickly sent her email and widened the video of Lilith, asking, “Can I meet Stolas?”</p><p>Lilith grinned and leaned over, picking up a small black cat and holding him in her arms. Zelda smiled. “Well, look at how cute you are.” She watched as the cat squirmed, putting his front paws on the table and suddenly her screen was filled with a black mass, green eyes and a nose barely distinguishable as he sniffed at the computer screen. She chuckled, wiggling her fingers and the eyes got bigger, and she laughed when a paw came to bat at the screen.</p><p>Suddenly Stolas stopped, staring into the distance for a moment before bolting off the table and running behind Lilith, diving into a paper bag in the corner of the room. She turned, watching for a second before facing the camera again, snorting. “Okay, I guess he’s done now.”</p><p>Zelda chuckled, watching the tail poking out of the bag flick back and forth. “How long have you had him?”</p><p>“Since he was a kitten; he’s three now, and still a ball of energy.” The bag rustled, and Lilith nodded her head in that direction. “Case and point.”</p><p>“They’re fun when they’re like that, though.”</p><p>Lilith hummed in agreement before asking, “Do you have any pets?”</p><p>Zelda shook her head. “Not anymore. I used to have a dog, Tom, this old basset hound that loved nothing more than to have his ears scratched. He died a few years ago.”</p><p>The brunette dipped her head. “I’m sorry; one of the greatest heartbreaks we can experience is the loss of a pet.”</p><p>She gave her a grateful smile. “It’s alright, but thank you. As much as I miss him, I do enjoy the freedom that not having pets gives me. Though right now I’d give anything to have a dog to walk, simply to get out of my apartment.”</p><p>The brunette laughed at that, a sound that Zelda hadn’t heard from her before but thoroughly enjoyed. “I understand completely; day four of quarantine and I’m already going a little stir crazy. I get why Stolas tries to run out the door now.”</p><p>Zelda nodded. “I’ve always considered myself a bit of an introvert, but now I’m getting desperate to go to the grocery store just to see people in real life. Not like there will be anything at the store, but at least I’d get to see something other than my apartment for a little while.”</p><p>“Well, at least you and I are in this together, yeah?” Lilith grinned at her and Zelda’s stomach flipped, though she didn’t know why, didn’t want to think about why. She pushed that aside and returned her smile.</p><p>“Of course we are.”</p><p>Lilith’s eyes lit up with pleasure, and for a moment the world seemed to stand still as they considered one another, a bond forming – of friendship, solidarity, and underneath it all, perhaps something more, something fragile based in affection and attraction.</p><p>The trance was broken by the sound of an email notification, and Zelda quickly opened it, trying to fight the blush rising on her cheeks. It was a reply from her coworker, and this time when she tried the document, it opened, no prompt for a password.</p><p>“The file is open; shall we get back to work?” Zelda asked, glancing at Lilith, who just smiled.</p><p>“I suppose, if we want to get paid.”</p><p>She laughed, pleased to see this more relaxed side of Lilith. Perhaps quarantine wouldn’t be so bad as long as she had Lilith as a friend.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Eleven days into quarantine and Zelda was getting restless. She’d been out to the store once, taking her time to walk the aisles like she’d never before, but other than that, all she’d done was sit in her apartment — working, watching TV, reading, or simply pacing for a lack of something better to do.</p><p>That morning she logged into Zoom and started the meeting, only having to wait a minute or two until Lilith joined, giving her a smile in greeting.</p><p>“Good morning, Zelda.”</p><p>She smiled back, crossing her legs in her chair. “Good morning, Lilith. How are you?”</p><p>“Good, and yourself?”</p><p>She sighed, bending one leg at the knee. “As good as I can be, under these situations.” She uncrossed her legs fully, shifting in her seat again.</p><p>Lilith furrowed her brows. “Are you alright? You’re squirming.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m—” she started to lie, but there was something about Lilith that made her want to tell the truth instead. “Well, no, I guess not. I’m just restless; I’ve been trapped in here like an animal; I can’t go outside, I can’t see my family, I’m lonely, and I just—” she sighed, bending a knee again and resting her chin on it. “I just want this to be over.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, dear,” Lilith commiserated. “Does your family not live close by?”</p><p>“No, they do, but when my sister and nephew get sick, they tend to get <em>very</em> sick. The chances I have it are slim, but I can’t risk it – I can’t risk them. I still communicate with them, but I’m used to seeing them almost every day, and now...” Zelda looked down at the floor, eyes burning. She would not cry; regardless of how safe she felt with Lilith, she would not cry in front of her.</p><p>Lilith was silent for a few moments, choosing her words carefully. “You know, it’s quite brave of you to stay away in order to protect them.”</p><p>Zelda shook her head. “It’s not brave, I’m not doing anything special.”</p><p>“But it is, Zelda.” Lilith leaned forward, resting her chin on her clasped hands. “I know many people who wouldn’t stay away; they’d just assume they’re fine and go to see them anyways, regardless of what consequences may befall their loved ones. But you’re not doing that; you’re choosing to protect them, and that’s honorable.”</p><p>“They’re my family,” Zelda murmured. “I’ll always protect them. Even if it hurts me.”</p><p>“And that makes you an extraordinary person, Zelda Spellman.” </p><p>She felt herself blush at the compliment, smiling shyly, and when she met Lilith’s gaze again she felt a spark between them, a glimmer of something that made her stomach flutter and her breath catch, and she found that she couldn’t look away from the bright eyes that regarded her with fondness and delight.</p><p>A black mass suddenly engulfed her screen, and she heard rather than saw Lilith sigh. “Really, cat? Right on my keyboard?” A small chirp came from the mass and then he was gone, Lilith picking him up and settling him in her lap. “I guess he wanted to say hello.”</p><p>Zelda grinned. “Hello, Stolas.” To her surprise, there was a faint chirp and a purr in response, which intensified as Lilith scratched the top of his head.</p><p>“You know, if you ever want to talk sometime, I’m always here,” Lilith offered. “And I don’t just mean a therapy kind of talk; if you just want to feel like there’s a presence in your apartment, you can always call me, and we can do our separate tasks.”</p><p>Zelda’s heart warmed at the kind offer. “I think I’d like that. Maybe we can do some sort of dinner; cook and eat together.”</p><p>The brunette nodded. “We can use that Netflix extension and watch a movie together – your pick, because I’m curious to see what your taste in cinema is.”</p><p>“That feels like a test of my character.”</p><p>Lilith raised her eyebrows in jest. “Perhaps it is. We can only be friends if you pick a movie that’s up to my standards.”</p><p>Zelda laughed, her chest feeling lighter than it had all morning. “Well then, I best mull that one over; it’s an important decision.” She paused before asking, “What day would you like to do dinner?”</p><p>Lilith clicked her tongue, shaking her head. “Mm, I don’t know; my schedule is so busy these days.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Zelda drawled, giving her a lopsided smile.</p><p>“Yes; there’s just so many people vying for my attention.” She relaxed back into her chair, looking effortlessly regal. “You’re lucky you even get a slot in my day.”</p><p>The redhead snorted and leaned forward in her chair. “Well then, <em>my queen</em>, I must eternally thank you for gracing me with your presence.”</p><p>“Careful, Zelda,” Lilith warned with a grin, “I could get used to being worshipped like that.”</p><p>The way she purred ‘worshipped’ made Zelda’s stomach flip, and she glanced away from brilliant eyes that bore into her, laughing to hide the hitch in her voice.</p><p>“I’m going to go to the store tomorrow,” Lilith said, “so how about we have dinner the day after? That way I can get what I need for whatever recipe we decide on.”</p><p>She glanced up at her, a bit confused. “We’re cooking the same meal?”</p><p>For the first time since she’d known her, Lilith blushed. “I—well, I mean maybe—I just thought that cooking the same meal might make it seem more intimate. Like we were physically together,” she stuttered, looking down at Stolas in her lap to avoid Zelda’s gaze.</p><p>She bit back the stupid grin threatening to break out, feeling like a schoolgirl with her first crush as she watched Lilith stumble through her sentence. “Do you like chicken parmesan?</p><p>Lilith peered up at her, looking mildly surprised. “I do.”</p><p>“It’s one of the few things I know how to cook, and my sister has the most delicious recipe.” Now she was feeling flustered, not used to divulging such intimate knowledge. “I could send it to you?”</p><p>Now Lilith beamed, a smile so wide that Zelda couldn’t help but reciprocate. “Then it’s a date.”</p><p>They were silent for a bit, considering one another and basking in the unspoken question of Lilith’s words. When Zelda spoke up, her voice was soft, unguarded. “Thank you, Lilith.”</p><p>She tilted her head in question. “For what, dear?”</p><p>“Comforting me. Making me feel better,” Zelda murmured with a smile just as soft as her voice.</p><p>Lilith blinked slowly at her, smiling back. “You don’t have to thank me for that, dear. That’s just being a friend.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so this chapter ran away from me a little bit. To be fair, I did write the bulk of it at one in the morning after finishing a stats project (which I had a month and a half to complete) in two days.</p><p>I'm glad y'all liked the fluff in the last chapter because I went a little overboard with it this time. Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was just pulling the chicken out of the fridge when Lilith connected to their call, hair pulled up and already smiling at her. “Starting without me, darling?”</p><p>“Just preparing; nothing to worry about. Oh, and I was going to make pasta or broccoli for a side.” She looked over her shoulder at her computer. “Any preference?”</p><p>Lilith was off screen but popped her head into the frame momentarily. “Why not both?”</p><p>Zelda chuckled, pulling the noodles out of her pantry, then reaching into the fridge again; both it was.</p><p>Once she gathered and mixed everything she needed, she pulled a glass out of the cupboard and reached for a bottle of wine. “Do you mind if I start the wine before dinner?”</p><p>She heard Lilith chuckle and the unmistakable sound of glass clinking together. “You’re my kind of woman, I was just about to do the same thing.”</p><p>Zelda poured herself some, taking a sip before turning back to her preparations. It didn’t take long to bread and cook the chicken, then placing it in a casserole dish. She placed mozzarella slices on top of the chicken before pouring on a liberal amount of parmesan cheese, glancing up just in time to see Lilith pop a slice of cheese in her mouth, and she smiled at the action.</p><p>“Do you always sample as you go?”</p><p>“Where’s the fun in it otherwise?” Lilith countered, talking around the food in her mouth, and she couldn’t help but laugh – where was the fun indeed?</p><p>Soon, everything was in place, and Zelda glanced around her kitchen, running through her list one last time: chicken was in the oven, water was waiting to boil, and broccoli was steaming – there was nothing left to do but wait. She turned back to her laptop, seeing Lilith already sitting down, watching her fondly. “Tell me something interesting about yourself,” she said.</p><p>Zelda quirked a brow, pulling out a bar stool to sit down. “Is this an interview now?”</p><p>“Should I make it one? Write down all your answers in a little book?” Lilith grinned at her, the teasing glint in her eye that Zelda had come to adore.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, but still chuckled. She thought for a moment before answering. “I worked as a translator for a time.”</p><p>“For what language?”</p><p>Zelda shrugged. “Oh, quite a few. I galavanted around Europe and Asia for a time, so the needs varied depending on which country I was in.”</p><p>Lilith’s brow furrowed in confusion. “How many languages do you speak?”</p><p>“Seven. English, Spanish, French, Russian, Chinese, German, and Italian, as well as bits and pieces of others.”</p><p>Lilith’s eyes widened with every language listed. “I’m…” she said, voice low, “astounded; seven languages? How did you come to learn so many?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “My father sent me to this <em>ridiculously</em> entitled private school, where their philosophy is that once you learn the basics, the rest of your time should be devoted to perusing what you excel in. When I was about eight, they discovered I had a talent for languages, and from then on my studies focused almost solely on that.”</p><p>“Why then, may I ask, are you working for Finance?” There was no malice in Lilith’s voice, simply curiosity.</p><p>“After years abroad, I wanted to come back to Greendale.” She shrugged. “I know that seems silly; I had the world in my hands – I could go wherever, see whatever, and still be employable and desired, but I missed my siblings and my nephew, and I had a niece that I’d never met. When Sabrina was born, I realized that I didn’t just want to wander for the rest of my life; I wanted a home and I wanted my family, so I came back. I found a job that was easy and tolerable so that I could spend more time with them, and that’s where I’ve been ever since.”</p><p>“I see why you miss your family so much now. They’re a large part of your life.”</p><p>Zelda smiled fondly, an action that made her seem years younger. “They’re my everything.”</p><p>There was a comfortable lull, and Zelda was just about to get up to check the broccoli when Lilith spoke again. “You said you had siblings, as in more than one?”</p><p>Zelda looked down at her lap. “Yes. I had a brother, but he died years ago. He was Sabrina’s father; that’s why she’s with my sister and I now.”</p><p>“Oh,” Lilith reached out a hand, as though she could touch Zelda, but then pulled back as if remembering the screen that separated them. “Zelda, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”</p><p>She shook her head. “You’re not prying, I promise I’d tell you if you were. Besides, the years have helped me to heal.” The pain in her features melted away, brow relaxing as she smiled softly. “That and being able to raise Sabrina.”</p><p>The tenderness in the redhead’s eyes warmed Lilith’s heart; motherhood suited her. “You love her very much.”</p><p>“Like she’s my own. She may drive me up the wall with her inability to think through her actions, but,” she let out a breath, slow, “I think it all comes from a good place, even if misguided.”</p><p>Lilith nodded. “I’m sure she’ll grow out of it; she’s sixteen, yes? We remember what we were like at that age.”</p><p>She huffed out a laugh, shaking her head. “Don’t remind me.”</p><p>“Skeletons in the closet, Ms. Spellman?” Lilith teased, grinning wickedly.</p><p>“Mm, you wish.” Zelda took a sip of wine, peering at Lilith over the rim of her glass. “Just a trail of broken hearts behind me.”</p><p>“A heartbreaker, are you?” she asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“I suppose I was.” Green eyes pinned Lilith in place as she studied her, seeming to see right through her. “Though not anymore.”</p><p>Lilith sipped her wine too, smiling as she swallowed. “Well, for my sake, I’m happy to hear that.” She sent Zelda a wink, who had to fight the blush rising to her cheeks at the woman’s blatant flirting. She heard the water begin to boil, and she rose to put the pasta in, both relieved and disappointed that the moment to respond had passed.</p><p>Soon, everything was cooked, and Zelda served herself, settling down at the kitchen table with her laptop, pulling up the movie she’d decided on for the night. As she did, Lilith took a bite of chicken, humming in pleasure.</p><p> “Oh my gods, Zelda.”</p><p>She grinned. “It’s a wonderful recipe, isn’t it?”</p><p>Nodding, Lilith swallowed. “When this is all over, please take me to dinner with your sister. If what I made is this good, I can’t imagine what hers will taste like.”</p><p>“Hilda loves to cook for an army, so she’ll be ecstatic to have another person to feed,” Zelda said, smiling at the thought of her and Lilith in her family home, surrounded by those she loved most dear.</p><p>The movie started and they grew quiet, exchanging small comments here and there but for the most part they became enraptured in the film. Or at least Lilith was; Zelda couldn’t tear her eyes away from Lilith, more interested in watching how her nose wrinkled when she laughed, or how she pulled her blanket up to hide her mouth whenever she smiled at something sweet, or how even in the glow of her laptop she was so overwhelmingly beautiful that her heart stumbled and she realized she was falling fast for a woman she hadn’t even shaken hands with.</p><p>Lilith caught her staring, a slow smile spreading across her lips. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” she said, shaking her head. “Just admiring.”</p><p>A faint blush graced Lilith’s cheeks, and she pulled her blanket up to hide her widening smile before turning her attention back to the movie. Though, as Zelda watched her, she noticed that smile didn’t leave for quite some time.</p><p>Towards the end of the movie, she heard Lilith sniff. “I didn’t expect you to make me cry like this, Zelda.”</p><p>She chuckled a bit, her own eyes burning. “But it’s a happy kind of cry, yes?” Zelda glanced at Lilith, who had her head tilted towards the ceiling, blinking rapidly.</p><p>“Yes, but regardless, it’s crying; I wasn’t planning on doing this in front of you yet.”</p><p>Zelda barked out a laugh. “Yet?”</p><p>“If we’re around one another long enough, I assumed it would happen eventually, but not this soon.” She gave her a coy look, managing to look striking even with her eyes shining with tears. “Did you really think you’d get rid of me that easily?”</p><p>Zelda just shook her head. “Never, darling.”</p><p>The movie ended quite happily and without any more tears from either of them. Zelda glanced at the time; it was just past eight, and she was rather reluctant to end her call with Lilith. “It’s still a bit early; would you like to watch something else? Maybe start a series?”</p><p>“That sounds lovely.” Lilith gave her a crooked smile. “And that way I’ll have an excuse to call you more often.”</p><p>“You don’t need an excuse to call me, Lilith; just yourself.” With a wine loosened tongue, she hadn’t realized what she was saying until it was already spoken, but when she saw the smile it pulled out of Lilith, she didn’t regret a thing.</p><p>“The same can be said for you as well,” she murmured, eyes soft and devastatingly domestic. “I always enjoy your company.”</p><p>They were both silent for a beat before Lilith took a deep breath, stretching like a cat. “I think I’m going to curl up in bed for this next part. Wait a moment for me before you start?”</p><p>Zelda nodded, deciding she’d do the same. She quickly changed into an old shirt and pants and washed the makeup from her face, though she left her contacts in – she never let anyone see her glasses, not even her family.</p><p>She crawled into bed, seeing that Lilith was already in her own nest of blankets and pillows, and her heart squeezed with longing of wanting to be there, curled up beside her and comforted by the warmth of another person in her bed. Not wanting to ruin the night with melancholy, Zelda pushed it aside and started searching for something to watch.</p><p>They settled on some political drama, Zelda loving it for the nuanced legislature, and Lilith enjoying how she could jeer at the politicians, making Zelda snort with laughter a few times with her expressions. They stopped after the third episode, falling into a companionable silence as they basked in the warm cocoon of wine and each other’s presence.</p><p>Zelda propped her head up on a bent arm; it was late, and she knew they should end their call soon if they were to be productive in the morning, but every time she tried to she couldn’t quite do it, finding excuses to study Lilith just a minute longer. </p><p>“I don’t want to hang up,” Lilith murmured after a while, and Zelda was relieved that it wasn’t just her, that Lilith wanted to stay connected just as badly as she did.</p><p>“I don’t either.” Lilith yawned suddenly and Zelda remarked, “Though you look tired.”</p><p>Lilith hummed. “A bit, I suppose. My meetings after ours were long and unproductive; left me a bit drained. And the wine isn’t helping any.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I kept you up.”</p><p>Lilith shook her head vehemently. “Don’t be. I’d do it all again if it meant spending this time with you.”</p><p>Zelda’s stomach fluttered, and even with an alcohol loosened tongue she couldn’t find the right words to tell her that she felt the exact same, but then Lilith nodded, and she knew she understood precisely what she was thinking.</p><p>Lilith yawned again, and Zelda smiled, endeared by the simple action. “Close your eyes, darling. I’ll be here until you fall asleep.”</p><p>She gave her a drowsy smile, seeming unable to tear her eyes away from the redhead, but finally she obeyed, letting her eyes slip close and sinking further into her pillows. Zelda found herself humming quietly, a soft melody that she innately knew, and she watched as Lilith drifted off, tension easing out of her body and her breath becoming slow and even.</p><p>“Dreams be good, dreams be sweet; nightmares be gone, cast away in the night,” she murmured the rhyme she’d used to calm Sabrina when she was young, hoping that maybe there was just a little magic that would make the words come true.</p><p>She eventually convinced herself to end the call, a pang of sadness clutching her heart as Lilith’s sleeping form disappeared from her screen and she was left alone again. Not for the first time, she desperately wished for the quarantine to be over, if for nothing else other than that she could finally, <em>finally</em> meet Lilith in person.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It had been a week since their dinner, and they’d grown even closer since then, talking almost every night and texting in between, and their morning meeting had become half work, half conversation.</p><p>During such a morning meeting, Zelda had curled up on her couch, knowing she didn’t have to show such professionalism around Lilith. “So, as long as we label everything carefully, I think we can merge our departments’ archives without any problems. I doubt each will have to access the other’s files all that often, so I’m not too worried about this one.”</p><p>Lilith glanced at her, nodding slightly before speaking. “Have you found that your sex drive has increased exponentially during this quarantine?”</p><p>Zelda choked on a sip of her coffee, sending her into a coughing fit. When she recovered, she took a deep breath, fixing Lilith with a watery glare. “Of all the words you could have spoken to me in that moment, you went with ‘sex drive’?”</p><p>Lilith looked at her a bit too innocently to be pure. “I’m just asking a question, dear. Trying to get to know you better.”</p><p>“And you decided that your point of inquiry would be about my sex drive?”</p><p>“Call me curious.” She shrugged, not pausing long enough for Zelda to answer even if she wanted to.” “I for one have been insatiable as of late, so much so that I’ve been considering ordering a new vibrator for myself. Just to,” she paused again, glancing at Zelda through long lashes, “change things up a bit.” </p><p>An image suddenly formed in Zelda’s mind, of Lilith, in bed, vibrator between her legs as she moaned unabashedly. The toy was quickly replaced with her own hands, Lilith squirming beneath her as she sought out every bit of <em>sensitive</em>—</p><p>She slammed the gates on that thought, locking it away into a corner of her mind; now was not the time for dirty thoughts (though perhaps they could be revisited later).</p><p>“I, ah,” Zelda started when she realized she’d been quiet for far too long, “I suppose it has.” She cleared her throat, hoping it wasn’t too obvious that she’d just been caught in a fantasy about her own coworker.</p><p>But Lilith, who could always see through her, smirked, eyes dark. “Hm. Well, then, perhaps we can visit that topic again later. Now as for the archives, I do agree…”</p><p>Zelda barely listened to what Lilith said next, head spinning with the rapid and drastic change of subjects. At some point, she realized that Lilith was looking at her expectantly, obviously waiting for an answer to a question that she hadn’t the slightest idea of what it was.</p><p>“Ahm…” She cleared her throat again, “I’m sorry, what did you ask?”</p><p>Lilith smirked, not attempting to hide her enjoyment of the situation. “Distracted, Zelda?”</p><p>“It’s your fault,” Zelda mumbled, “talking about vibrators at ten in the morning.”</p><p>“Why, I didn’t take you to be such a prude, darling.”</p><p>A prude, she was not. She let the heat of desire show in her eyes, letting it be known just how much this quarantine was affecting her, how much <em>Lilith</em> was affecting her, and the brunette’s eyes flashed with delight. “That’s what I like to see.” She chuckled lowly, hunger reflected in her own gaze. “I’m willing to bet you and I would have a lot of fun if we were together now, Zelda.”</p><p>“Pity that we’re not,” she answered, refusing to be outdone.</p><p>Lilith’s eyes drifted down her body quickly before snapping up again. “One day, darling.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Zelda groaned, burying her head in her hands. “This project will kill me, I swear. I’ll never see the outside world again because this job is going to kill me before the quarantine is over.”</p><p>She heard Lilith chuckle at her dramatics but didn’t respond. Zelda ran a hand down to her neck, rubbing the spot where the pain always settled and radiated up, wishing to gods above that she could book a massage.</p><p>“Tension headache?” Lilith asked after a moment.</p><p>Zelda peeked up at her. “How did you know?”</p><p>She nodded to the hand on her neck. “You rub that spot when you get them. You also tend to become a bit tragic when you have a headache.” Lilith smirked, and Zelda attempted to glare at her.</p><p>“Don’t mock me; I’m in pain.”</p><p>Lilith was quiet again, seeming to hesitate before speaking again. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>Now Zelda was confused – what was that supposed to mean? She lowered her hands and sat up a bit, finding the answer came easier to her than expected. “Yes. Why?”</p><p>Lilith beamed at her, pleased with the response. “Then just do as I say; I think I can help you.”</p><p>Unsure of where this was going but intrigued nonetheless, Zelda nodded, and Lilith continued.</p><p>“Just lean back and close your eyes. Try to relax.”</p><p>Zelda did as told, leaning back into the couch and waiting for Lilith’s next instructions.</p><p>“That’s not relaxed, darling.”</p><p>Zelda cracked an eye. “I believe it’s called a tension headache because one is tensed, Lilith,” she said in a dry tone.</p><p>The brunette gave a low laugh, shaking her head. “Cheeky thing. Just try; close your eyes and listen to my voice. Let your muscles relax, starting at your shoulders and moving down to your arms…”</p><p>Lilith continued to murmur in a low voice, describing the sensation of the stress leaving her body, and soon Zelda found herself boneless, floating in a sort of trance as Lilith’s words washed over her like magic.</p><p>“Now you look relaxed, dear. Take your hand and place it where the tension has settled.”</p><p>Again, she did as told, unable to do otherwise.</p><p>“Good; feel the knot there?” Lilith paused for Zelda nod, then continued. “Now press down gently and massage it – not too hard, just enough to start loosening it.”</p><p>Zelda barely kept a moan from escaping her lips; it felt <em>divine</em>, just a twinge of pain that melted into bliss as the muscle eased under her fingers and the throbbing in her temples began to lessen.</p><p>“That’s good, darling. Just let all that pain slip away.”</p><p>Zelda did, allowing her body to become weightless and her mind to become blank as she drifted off, Lilith’s voice still whispering in her ears.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Lilith smiled to herself as she watched Zelda fall asleep, desperately wishing she was there to pull the blanket off the back of the couch and drape it over her. She knew all too well how hard she worked and how much she stressed about her family; she was content to just let Zelda sleep off her headache. Picking up her phone, she sent her a text:</p><p>
  <em>We can continue our meeting when you wake up, dear, or if you have other tasks to do, just call me tonight</em>
</p><p>She added a few emojis on the end of her text before sending it, glancing at Zelda one last time.</p><p>“Sleep well, my darling,” she murmured, lingering just a few moments longer before ending the call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I said before, my CAOS blog is themoon-andher-love on tumblr. Come say hello!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will these ladies stay out of reach?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the last chapter, y'all, or is it? More on that at the end.</p><p>I just want to say thank every one of you for reading this; I honestly didn't expect the love I've received from this fic, so it make my day every time I see a new comment or kudos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One morning, a few days after she’d fallen asleep in front of Lilith, Zelda woke to the sound of a text alert. She had half a mind to ignore it and fall back asleep, but then another one came through and she groaned softly, blindly reaching for glasses and phone.</p><p>
  <em>Hey I know it’s early and I’m sorry about that but</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really don’t feel like doing my hair today. Do you mind if I look like a mess for our meeting?</em>
</p><p>Both messages were from Lilith, and Zelda quickly responded.</p><p>
  <em>Of course not. You can look however you’d like around me</em>
</p><p>Seconds later, she got an emoji as a response, so she quickly rolled over and went back to sleep without giving it another thought.</p><p>The rest of her morning went by without a hitch, her daily routine keeping her so occupied that she’d forgotten about Lilith’s early morning texts – that is, until she logged into their meeting, only to see Lilith with wild, kinked hair poking out in a mass behind her head. Zelda couldn’t hide her look of surprise, which earned her a sharp look from Lilith.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it,” she warned.</p><p>Zelda feigned hurt. “How do you know I was going to say anything?”</p><p>“I can see it in your eyes.”</p><p>They stared at each other – Zelda’s mouth twitched, and Lilith raised an eyebrow, daring her to say a word, but Zelda couldn’t help herself, laughing.</p><p>“You look like you were electrocuted.”</p><p>Lilith rolled her eyes. “Yes, and a mad scientist, and—”</p><p>“Oh, a mad scientist, I didn’t even think of that one.” She couldn’t help but to giggle harder, and Lilith sighed.</p><p>“Spellman, I swear, I’ll come over there and—”</p><p>“Perform experiments on me?” She countered, and the brunette pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, though Zelda could see the corners of her mouth twitching.</p><p>After a few seconds, Zelda managed to calm herself and take a deep breath. “Alright, I’m done now.”</p><p>Lilith raised her head. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, I promise.” Lilith looked away from her like a petulant child. “Come on, Lilith, I’m sorry.” There was no response, so she tried again. “I won’t style my hair tomorrow, as payback.”</p><p>Lilith glanced back at her; brow quirked in interest. She still didn’t say anything, so Zelda continued. “And I won’t wear makeup.”</p><p>The brunette considered her for a moment before adding, “And you’ll wear your pajamas; whatever you wear to bed tonight.”</p><p>Zelda huffed. “You’re lucky you’re my only video conference tomorrow. Fine, I won’t do my hair or makeup, and I’ll wear my pajamas.”</p><p>Lilith suddenly broke out into a wide grin, looking pleased with herself, and Zelda eyed her suspiciously. “Why do I feel like I just got played?</p><p>“I don’t know, darling, maybe you did,” she said with a gleam in her eye that said she’d been planning this since the moment she’d started laughing.</p><p>“You’re a wicked thing, you know that?” she asked, shaking her head, and Lilith just shrugged.</p><p>“You love me anyways.”</p><p>Zelda’s heart leapt at the words and she smiled, because against all odds, they were true. “I suppose so.”</p><p>That night, she went to pull the first thing she found out of her drawer, but then stopped because <em>damn her</em>, whatever she wore tonight she’d have to wear in front of Lilith tomorrow.</p><p>How did she want to play this? She could go one way and pick something old that would cover most of her skin, or she could go the other route and wear something silky, something that was cut to fit her just perfectly. One in particular flashed in her mind and she smirked at the thought, turning towards her closet instead. Their attraction was no secret, they were both obviously aware of the lingering looks and the longing stares, the ones that made sparks fly between them, even virtually. If Lilith was to play games with her, the least she could do was change the rules.</p><p>Finding what she wanted, Zelda stroked the fabric, cool between her fingers. This nightgown, if you could call it that, was the color of wine with a neckline that plunged and a hemline that rose easily; it left her shoulders bare except for thin straps, and the edges were trimmed with a delicate lace – absolutely delectable.</p><p>She pulled the garment on, enjoying the slide of silk against her skin as she finished up her nightly routine, all the while smirking to herself. Lilith could be a tease, but then again so could she, and Zelda was nothing if not competitive.</p><p>The next morning, Zelda sat on her couch, running a hand though uncurled hair nervously. What would Lilith think? Maybe she was taking this too far; they hadn’t addressed anything between them, and for all she knew their heated glances could just be a side effect of the isolation of quarantine. Maybe she should just change into sweats and a t-shirt and say that’s what she’d worn to bed, and that wouldn’t be entirely false – she did wear that to sleep in sometimes. She twisted a strap between her fingers, debating how quickly she could change, but then Lilith’s picture popped up on the screen – too late now.</p><p>She held her breath, waiting, and then all self-consciousness flew out the window when she watched Lilith’s expression change from a friendly smile to wide eyes, gaze darkening as she took in the scene before her. Zelda could feel her gaze as a physical thing as she traced her neckline, moving ever so slowly down her body, across every curve she could see before finally glancing up to meet her eyes.</p><p>“I didn’t know that’s what you wore to bed,” Lilith’s voice was gravel: deep and husky and <em>so</em> affected.</p><p>Zelda couldn’t help her surge of pride – <em>she’d</em> done that to the unflappable Lilith. “You get what you ask for.”</p><p>Lilith hummed in agreement. “That I do.” She scanned her body again before seeming to gather her wits, meeting her gaze and smirking. “Cute glasses, too.”</p><p>Zelda huffed and rolled her eyes, pushing the frames up her nose. “I don’t let anyone see these, so consider yourself lucky.”</p><p>“Oh, believe me, I do.” Her smirk widened into a feral grin, and on an impulse, Zelda tucked her legs underneath her, letting the silk ride up her thighs. </p><p>In an instant, Lilith’s attention was on her body again, so clearly willing that hemline to ride up just a bit further. “I apologize in advance, Zelda. I don’t think I’m going to be very productive today.”</p><p>Zelda hummed in sympathy, brow furrowing in mock concern. “Something bothering you?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it a bother, dear. Quite the opposite, really.”</p><p>They barely managed to get through their meeting, Lilith’s eyes drifting down every few minutes, heat so palpable that soon Zelda was squirming in her seat, desperate for those gazes to become touches. Lilith could tell, too, eyes darkening even further, and <em>fuck</em>, she licked her lips and Zelda had to grasp the arm of the couch to keep her voice from wavering, trying to refocus on the document in front of her. By the end, Zelda could barely keep her hips from rocking, and quarantine be damned she was ready to run out her front door and into Lilith’s arms. </p><p>She was just about to end the call when Lilith spoke, voice softer. “Zelda? Call me tonight?”</p><p>Even through her arousal, Zelda melted a bit. “Sure. Dinner and our show again?”</p><p>Lilith nodded before the hunger returned to her eyes and she smirked. “Oh, and feel free to keep that nightgown on.”</p><p>She was such a tease, but Zelda could be one too. She leaned forward, knowing just how far her neckline would droop. “What if there’s others I want to show you?”</p><p>She watched Lilith’s eyes close for a moment, jaw clenched before rasping, “Wicked little thing,” and ending the call.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Their routine as of late had been to call one another after their respective meetings were over, then to go about doing their separate tasks; having the ability to talk to one another easily if wanted, but mostly just to feel and draw comfort from each other’s presence.</p><p>Zelda had been folding laundry when she heard Lilith call her name. She walked the few steps to where her laptop sat, turning it to face her. “Yes?”</p><p>Lilith was grinning at her phone, and Zelda figured she was about to send her some meme when she glanced up, speaking possibly the sweetest words Zelda had ever heard. “The quarantine order is ending.”</p><p>“What?” She sank down into a chair, not quite believing it. “When?”</p><p>“In five days. They’re cautioning everybody, asking that you still work from home if you can and try not to go out if you can avoid it, but they’re not enforcing the shelter in place order anymore.”</p><p>Laughter bubbled up in her throat; she was giddy with excitement and hope and anticipation—“Lilith, does that mean—”</p><p>“Do you want to have dinner with me? In person?” Lilith beat her to the punch, looking almost like a child with her elation.</p><p>“Do you even have to ask?” Zelda replied, already nodding her head. “Your place or mine?”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Zelda paced around her apartment, trying to work off the nerves that had settled in the pit of her stomach. She passed by her kitchen table, stopping to adjust the flowers that she’d gone out and bought this morning simply because she could. She twisted this vase this way and that, finally settling on the exact same position that they’d been in two minutes before and pacing into the living room.</p><p>What if they didn’t click? What if they got along great over webcam, but the moment they were in the same room they couldn’t stand each other? What if Lilith was disappointed by what she saw? Or what if she became bored with her once their lives went back to normal? What if—</p><p>There was a knock on her door and she barely kept herself from running to answer it. Even the lock took too long to open, fumbling with the latch when <em>finally</em>, it came undone and she threw the door open—</p><p>She was there. Bright blue eyes and straightened hair that looked even softer in person, a dark blue shirt and black yoga pants, and she was the most dazzling thing Zelda had ever seen. She couldn’t hide the look of awe she was sure was on her face – didn’t want to, because when she looked at Lilith, in the flesh, she was wearing the exact same expression and it felt so <em>right</em> that she couldn’t do anything but stare.</p><p>Lilith slowly reached out a hand like she was afraid Zelda might disappear and took a lock of her hair, gently sliding it between her fingers.</p><p>“It’s even redder in person,” she murmured reverently, like she’d found something to worship.</p><p>They shared a glance, quicker than anything, and suddenly the bag Lilith had been holding fell to the ground and Zelda found her nose buried in the crook of her neck as the brunette wrapped her in a fierce hug, one she returned just as strongly. One of them laughed, a gleeful sound that was lost between them, and Zelda realized that Lilith smelled like cedar and moss and earth, and although she’d just caught a whiff of it, it already smelled like home.</p><p>She didn’t remember when they parted, only that at some point she found herself gazing into Lilith’s eyes, only inches away, her thumb gently brushing across Zelda’s cheekbone.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re real,” Lilith murmured, and Zelda laughed, every drop of built up nerves and joy and relief flooding out as she laughed in Lilith’s arms.</p><p>“Who did you think you were talking to for over a month?” she asked, still giggling, and Lilith couldn’t help but join in.</p><p>“I don’t know; a witch, a devil, maybe a sorceress. Who else could ensnare me like you have in a matter of weeks? All over a screen no less?”</p><p>Lilith was close, but Zelda moved even closer, leaning forward until she had to go a bit cross eyed to see her. “Ensnared, hm? Would you care if I was one of those creatures?”</p><p>Lilith hummed. “Not in the slightest,” she said, and pressed her lips to Zelda’s.</p><p>It was a soft kiss, slow and sweet, but fireworks still bubbled up in Zelda’s stomach, fizzing in her chest and bursting in pops of color behind her eyes, making her smile so hard that it was difficult to keep the kiss intact. Lilith seemed to be in the same situation, and soon the kiss devolved into wide grins, interspersed with small pecks and little laughs of pure joy.</p><p>Down the hall, a door slammed, and they both startled a bit. “If we don’t move now, I don’t think we ever will,” Zelda murmured, pressing a final kiss to Lilith’s mouth.</p><p>Lilith nodded and slowly disentangled herself, picking up the bag she’d dropped on the ground. “As much as I’d like to keep doing that, I do believe I was promised dinner.”</p><p>Zelda rolled her eyes with a smile, pulling Lilith into her apartment and closing the door behind her. “Is a free dinner all you’re hoping to get out of tonight?”</p><p>“There’s a few other things, too,” Lilith mused, a teasing gleam in her eye that was so much brighter in person. “But dinner is one of the important ones.”</p><p>Zelda chuckled and showed Lilith to the kitchen, pulling the pork she had marinating out of the fridge. “Well, it’s another one of my sister’s recipes, so while it won’t be as good as when she cooks it, I imagine it’ll still be edible.”</p><p>Lilith hummed in delight, setting her bag down on the island. “If it’s anything like the chicken parmesan, I’ll be a happy woman.”</p><p>Zelda nodded her head towards the bag. “What did you bring?” she asked, and Lilith grinned, digging through the bag.</p><p>“Just a few things. Some toiletries, since I have no intentions of going home tonight,” she paused to wink at Zelda, who blushed slightly in return. “A bottle of wine, some brownies for dessert, and the most important part—” there was the crinkle of plastic as Lilith pulled out a small bouquet of lilies and roses, offering them to Zelda, “flowers for the lady.”</p><p>Zelda bit her lip as she smiled broadly, looking almost shy as she took the bouquet. “Oh, Lilith, these are lovely.” She traced a petal, smiling even wider before pulling the woman to her, careful not to crush the flowers. “Thank you, darling,” she murmured, and leaned in to kiss her.</p><p>It was meant to be quick, not wanting to get carried away, but then Lilith ran her tongue against the seam of her lips, and Zelda barely managed to set the flowers on the counter before deepening the kiss, wrapping her arms around Lilith’s neck as the brunette grabbed her waist and pulled her tight.</p><p>She didn't know how long it'd been when they broke for air, but it'd been long enough that they were both panting, and Lilith’s leaned her forehead against Zelda’s. “You know, I hadn’t meant to kiss you in the doorway.”</p><p>Zelda furrowed her brow and opened her eyes, meeting Lilith’s gaze. “No?”</p><p>Lilith shook her head. “No. I’d meant to make a big deal out of our first kiss – with the flowers, the wine, maybe some candlelight. But then I saw you,” Lilith paused, reaching up to run her thumb along the slight cleft in Zelda’s chin, “and I just couldn’t wait.”</p><p>Zelda felt herself blush at the sweet words, leaning in to bump her nose with Lilith’s, before smirking. “How were you going to conjure up the candlelight? Unless you happen to have some in that bag of yours?”</p><p>Lilith smirked back, running her hands down to Zelda’s hips and squeezing. “I figured a romantic like you would already have some.”</p><p>She snorted. “Well, I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” Zelda replied, thinking back to the candles she’d almost bought that morning.</p><p>With that, they started dinner, Zelda instructing Lilith to chop vegetables as she put her flowers into water before pulling out pans and spices. They couldn’t keep their hands off one another as they worked: an arm around the waist, pulling the other closer; a hand down the spine, settling as a warm comfort on the lower back; a light kiss to the back of the neck or fingers brushing together every time they passed. It was a delicate dance, one they moved to so perfectly that Zelda couldn’t help but wonder how they hadn’t been doing this for years already. Even at dinner, through the food and conversation, they were constantly touching – fingers on the back of a hand, a foot on a calf – anything to make up for lost time.</p><p>Later on, they migrated to the living room in an effort to continue their TV series. Zelda sat down at the end of the couch, barely settling in before Lilith was draped across her lap, head resting on the arm of the couch as she smirked up at her. Zelda smiled, running her fingers through brown tresses that she’d been aching to touch, and laughed when Lilith arched into her, humming happily. “You’re like a cat.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Mhm. Curled up in my lap, purring when I pet you. Perhaps Stolas rubbed off on you this past month.”</p><p>Lilith sighed and settled deeper into her. “I liked my hair being played with before I got him. Though I don’t think I had much of a penchant for laps, so perhaps he did affect me.” Lilith smiled and reached up to run a finger along Zelda’s jaw. “Or maybe it’s just your lap I want to be on.”</p><p>Zelda placed a hand on her stomach, running it across to her waist and pulled Lilith closer to her body. “Well, then, I best accept my fate as the warm lap of this relationship.”</p><p>Lilith smirked and shimmied in response before turning to face the television, fidgeting until her back was flush with Zelda’s stomach. The redhead smiled, something she couldn’t seem to stop herself from doing, and grabbed the remote to pull up their show. </p><p>They sat like that through a few episodes, Zelda’s arm flung over Lilith’s waist and her hand buried in her hair, lightly scratching her scalp as she combed through raven-dark locks. Lilith was boneless in her lap, so relaxed that Zelda thought she’d fallen asleep, but every once in a while, something in the show would make her jeer at the characters, Zelda finding her expressions even funnier in person.</p><p>She loved Lilith’s hair — loved the way it slid like silk between her fingers, the way it shimmered in the light, seeming almost iridescent at times. She ran her hand through it for the countless time, wondering if Lilith would ever let her see it in its natural form again, and she slid her hand down the nape of her neck, causing Lilith to tense in her lap. Zelda frowned, wondering if she’d done something wrong, but then she saw the gooseflesh spreading across her skin and the way Lilith had tilted her head to give her better access to her neck. She did it again, nails grazing over a spot just behind her ear, and Lilith shivered this time, turning to look at her.</p><p>“If you want to finish the episode,” she started, voice rough and pupils dilated, “I suggest you stop doing that.”</p><p>Zelda picked up the remote and paused the show – she hadn’t paid attention for the past fifteen minutes anyways. “And now?”</p><p>Lilith just grinned, cupping the back of Zelda’s neck and pulling her down for a kiss. After a moment, the brunette sat up, opening her mouth to deepen it as she squirmed on her lap until she was straddling her. Zelda skimmed her hands up her body, touching feather light, anywhere, everywhere, eventually carding her fingers through Lilith’s hair and tugging lightly, delighting at the gasp it wretched from her throat.</p><p>Lilith ground her hips into Zelda, and the redhead moaned against her lips, “Lilith…”</p><p>She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Zelda’s, panting. “I love my name on your lips; sweeter than sugar.”</p><p>“Lilith,” she moaned again, reverently, kissing across her jaw, down the column of her neck, “Lilith, Lilith, oh, Lilith—”</p><p>Lilith cut off her mantra with a deep kiss, tongue plundering, taking her pleasure freely. Zelda held her hips, guiding her as she moved in slow circles on her lap. They kissed for minutes, hours, soft moans and high-pitched whimpers only fueling the fires that settled deep in both of them. Eventually, Zelda trailed her hands up, reaching underneath Lilith’s shirt to touch burning skin – soft, smooth, and <em>delectable</em> underneath her fingertips.</p><p>Lilith hummed, arching into the touch. “Yes…” Breaking the kiss, she reached for her hemline and pulled, quickly shedding the garment and <em>fuck</em>, Zelda gripped her waist and moaned at the sight: Lilith, braless, pert nipples just waiting, aching for her to touch, to taste—</p><p>“Can I,” she breathed, thumbs tracing the undersides of her breasts. Lilith nodded eagerly, understanding the question.</p><p>“Yes, please, just—Zeld—” The last word came out as a squeak as Zelda kissed, bit, licked; finding tender spots and sucking until red marks bloomed and Lilith groaned, tugging at her hair and rutting in her lap.</p><p>“Gods, you’re sensitive. I love that,” she murmured, soothing a bruise with her tongue. Lilith hummed, reaching down to pull at Zelda’s shirt. </p><p>“I want to feel you.”</p><p>And she couldn’t say no, not when she was just as desperate to feel her too, so together they pulled on her shirt, Lilith’s nimble fingers undoing the clasp of her bra and pulling it off her shoulders, stopping to stare at the sight revealed before her.</p><p>Zelda felt herself blush at the attention, suddenly shy, and Lilith must have noticed because she glanced up to meet her eyes, smirking before returning her attention to her chest. “Beautiful,” she murmured, hands drifting across now bare skin, “perfect and exquisite; like a piece of art.”</p><p>Her blush deepened for an entirely different reason, and Lilith kissed her, finally cupping her breasts and murmuring against her lips, “Like a bit of praise, do you? Sweet thing, my good girl.”</p><p>It was Zelda’s turn to buck her hips, Lilith finding her weak spot in seconds, only adding to the pleasure thrumming through her body when her thumbs brushed over her nipples, twisting until Zelda let out a guttural moan. Lilith played her body excellently, and it wouldn’t take much more until Zelda would be content to just sit back and let Lilith ravish her, but she had other plans. Zelda leaned forward and kissed Lilith’s neck, working her way up to the spot she’d found that had made Lilith mewl, before sinking her teeth in and delighting in the way the brunette slumped against her, letting out just the sound she was imagining.</p><p>“I want to see you come first,” Zelda murmured against her neck, and Lilith let out another moan.</p><p>“Then get to it, hmm?” she said, trying to regain the upper hand, but the slight quaver in her voice undermined the demand.</p><p>Still, Zelda was all too happy to comply. She trailed a hand down, toying with the waistband of Lilith’s pants before reaching further down and cupping her through the fabric. Lilith groaned and tried to grind down into her hand. “Don’t be a tease.”</p><p>Zelda couldn’t help but smirk at that, adding just a bit of pressure before pulling away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Lilith huffed and stood, Zelda immediately missing her warmth and reaching for her, but then Lilith’s fingers played against her waistband and she froze, watching as the brunette slowly slid her pants down her legs, inch by inch until she was left in nothing but a pair of lacy red underwear.</p><p>Zelda swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry. “Wearing lingerie like that, one would think you’d expected this to happen.”</p><p>“Could you blame me, dear?” Lilith asked. “Over a month of longing and lust and we’re finally able to be together; did you really think nothing would happen?”</p><p>She didn’t respond, simply because it was true (and perhaps because she’d chosen to wear her best set, too). Instead, Zelda drank in the sight before her: long, tan legs, lithe hips and toned stomach leading up to full breasts – perfectly smooth except for the bruises and marks <em>she’d</em> put there; long graceful neck, severe jawline, finally glancing up to meet the clear blue eyes that had captured her so long ago, now dark with wanting and affection and <em>love</em>, emotions so intense that her breath caught in her throat and her chest swelled until it felt like it would burst.</p><p>Unable to form words, Zelda crooked a finger, beckoning Lilith, who followed as if she was pulled by a string. Once she stood between her thighs, Zelda nuzzled her, placing reverent kisses on the skin of her stomach until Lilith’s breath grew ragged and she had to steady herself with hands on the redhead’s shoulders. </p><p>At this point, she was desperate for a taste; her tongue darted out, and the muscles of Lilith’s abdomen tightened under her mouth – she was ticklish. Zelda grinned, wicked against her skin, and repeated the action, this time dipping into her bellybutton. Lilith squealed above her, the hands on her shoulders tightening as she squirmed, and Zelda couldn’t help but to laugh, her breath tickling Lilith further and she lightly slapped her shoulder.</p><p>“Evil, you’re absolutely evil.”</p><p>“Am I really?” Zelda murmured distractedly, catching the elastic of Lilith’s underwear between her teeth and tugging slightly. Lilith’s breath hitched, and she swayed on her feet slightly.</p><p>“Well… maybe not, if you keep going.”</p><p>Zelda hummed in acknowledgement, letting go with her teeth and instead hooking her fingers under the elastic. She dragged them down, just an inch, and sucked a bruise into the hipbone that was revealed, just because she could. Another inch, and she could smell her, could practically taste the arousal that was mere inches from her lips. One last inch, and they were low enough to just fall, so Zelda let them go, and Lilith stood gloriously naked in front of her.</p><p>In an instant, Lilith was straddling her again, fingers threaded through her hair as she kissed her deeply, desperately. They broke away for air, and Lilith nuzzled her nose against Zelda’s. “Fuck me,” she murmured.</p><p>Zelda laughed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “So demanding,” she murmured back, trailing her hand up the soft skin of her inner thigh, and Lilith shivered in anticipation.</p><p>“Only with you, darling.”</p><p>Nimble fingers slid against her folds, instantly coated with silky wet heat, and Zelda groaned. “Lilith—”</p><p>“Please,” she whimpered, so wrecked after barely being touched, and Zelda couldn’t refuse, wanting just as badly to give her everything. She reached up, circling her clit once, twice, and Lilith let out the most delicious moan, grinding into her hand.</p><p>“Yes, just like that, please, Zelda…” The words came out in a rush – already <em>so</em> affected, so close—</p><p>Zelda explored her folds, chasing every gasp, every twitch. She found that if she pinched Lilith’s clit, her hips would buck uncontrollably, and if she pressed down just right, she would let out a keening whine, loud and desperate, and it was just so beautiful that she couldn’t help from doing it again and again and <em>again</em>— </p><p>“Zelda, I—I want…” Lilith panted into her neck, thighs quivering against her.</p><p>“What do you want, sweetheart?” she asked, nipping the shell of her ear. “Just say the words and it’s yours.”</p><p>“I want your fingers in me.” She tugged at Zelda’s hair and the woman shuddered, from her words or her hair, she didn’t know.</p><p>Zelda slipped her hand down, circling her entrance before sinking two fingers into wet, throbbing flesh, already so tight around her fingers. “Fuck, darling, are you close?”</p><p>They both knew the answer, but Lilith nodded anyways, working her hips until they established a rhythm, hard and fast and so, <em>so good</em>. Zelda smirked as she felt a drop of arousal drip down her wrist, closely followed by another, and she briefly wondered how wet Lilith would become when she came. Hoping to find out soon, she added a third finger, pleased when the action caused Lilith to pause a moment, groaning, before picking up her rhythm again.</p><p>“So,” Zelda started, her voice like honey. She twisted her fingers, hitting a spot deep inside that made the brunette shudder in her arms, so she did it again. “How’s this compared to your new vibrator?”</p><p>Lilith laughed – a beautiful, breathy sound that tickled Zelda’s neck where she’d been kissing it, nipping quickly before responding, voice shaking with exertion. “No contest.”</p><p>A swell of pride ran through Zelda, and in response she changed the angle of her hand until she was bumping Lilith’s clit with every thrust, causing the woman to sit up suddenly, head thrown back in wild abandon, and Zelda thought she’d never seen a prettier sight than Lilith, quivering with pleasure as she rode her hand.</p><p>“Zelda,” Lilith whimpered, and she recognized it for the plea it was, could tell from the fluttering around her fingers that she was almost there. She brought her free hand up to a breast, squeezing and rolling the nipple between her fingers until Lilith’s rhythm began to falter. Zelda kept up their pace, fucking her, crooking her fingers just right until the brunette clenched impossibly tighter around her.</p><p>Zelda placed one, two kisses along her jaw before sucking an earlobe into her mouth. “Come for me, Lilith.”</p><p>And so she did, beautifully and forcefully and with a cry that Zelda vowed to hear a thousand times over. She felt rivulets run down her wrist in answer to her question before, and she smiled, working Lilith through every aftershock until she slumped against her shoulder, pressing shaky kisses there.</p><p>After a bit, she managed to sit up again, looking blissfully and contentedly fucked. She carded gentle fingers through Zelda’s hair, nails lightly scratching at her scalp as she smiled softly. “You are,” she murmured, bending down to give her a quick kiss, “very good at that.”</p><p>Zelda smirked, nuzzling her nose with Lilith’s. “Anytime, dear,” she replied, gently sliding her fingers out of Lilith and delighting in her soft moan. Making sure the brunette was watching, Zelda brought her hand to her mouth and one by one sucked every finger clean, sighing at the taste. Lilith’s eyes, which had been soft and dreamy, quickly sharpened, desire filling them again at the sight before her. She waited patiently until Zelda had finished, the last finger sliding from her mouth with a slight pop when Lilith kissed her, hard, before leaning down to suck at the spot just below her ear.</p><p>“I want to taste you,” she murmured, her voice like liquid smoke. “I want to put my mouth on that sweet cunt of yours and feast until you’re screaming.”</p><p>Zelda couldn’t hold back a whimper – filthy words always had that effect on her. “Then what are you waiting for?”</p><p>She felt Lilith grin against her skin, sinful, and she sat up, looking like her damnation and salvation all at once. “Bedroom?”</p><p>They stumbled across her apartment together, laughing into each other’s mouths as they tripped over feet, legs, and fabric as Lilith shoved Zelda’s pants down and out of the way. They finally managed a real kiss as they entered the bedroom, Lilith walking her backwards towards the bed. When her knees made contact, Zelda grabbed the brunette, pulling her down with her as she fell back and sending them into another fit of laughter as they bounced on the mattress.</p><p>“You have,” Lilith said between small kisses, “the cutest giggle.”</p><p>Zelda huffed, still smiling. “I do <em>not</em> giggle.”</p><p>“You do to,” Lilith replied, “but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>Zelda blushed a bit, pulling Lilith in for another kiss – slow and languid this time, though it didn’t last long. Soon the brunette was kissing across her jaw and down her neck, where she paused to suck a blemish to the skin, causing Zelda to gasp. “Were there not already enough bruises there for your taste?” she asked, tilting her head for better access when Lilith soothed the mark with her tongue.</p><p>The brunette hummed in consideration before turning to an unblemished patch of skin and marking it with a stinging bite. “Not when they’re mine to put there, darling.”</p><p>A shiver ran through her body at Lilith’s proclamation, heat coursing through her body. Lilith glanced at her briefly, silently asking if such a thing was alright, and when Zelda nodded the woman grinned, nipping another bruise on her collarbone for good measure.</p><p>Lilith worked her way down her chest, achingly slow, and Zelda thought that she might go mad before Lilith was through, but finally she took a hardened nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly while her fingers ran clever circles around the other one.</p><p>Zelda ran her hands though brown locks, holding her in place as her eyes drifted closed. “Gods, Lilith, yes…” she trailed off as Lilith hummed, the vibrations seeming to spread through her body all the way down to her toes.</p><p>“You’re such a sweet thing, you know that? So good for me, so delectable under my lips.” Praise dripped from Lilith’s mouth as she lavished her, switching to the other breast, and Zelda’s hips bucked on their own accord, trying to get the friction she so desperately needed. Lilith sensed her need and scraped her teeth against her nipple at the same time she brought a strong thigh up to Zelda’s core, letting her rut against the muscle. The redhead whimpered, nails scratching up Lilith’s back as she hooked a leg over her hip, holding Lilith to her.</p><p>“Oh, you’re so wet, my darling; you’ve already soaked my thigh," Lilith crooned against her, voice like velvet. "How wet will you be when my mouth is on that pretty cunt of yours, hm? How slick will those folds be when I finally get down there?”</p><p>Zelda could barely think, her mind overwhelmed with the pleasure burning hot through her body, brought on my Lilith’s words, Lilith’s mouth, Lilith’s fingers, <em>Lilith</em>—</p><p>“Please, Lilith, I need—” she whimpered, the woman nibbling on the underside of her breast. “I need your mouth.”</p><p>Lilith chuckled, licking a line up her sternum. “You have my mouth, dear. Where do you want it?”</p><p>“Down,” she said, moaning when Lilith moved her leg in time with the canting of her hips.</p><p>“I want to hear it, Zelda, want to hear those filthy words from your lips, love.”</p><p>Green eyes opened to meet blue, her gaze hot enough to melt steel. “I want your mouth on my cunt.”</p><p>Lilith closed her eyes for a moment, taking a shuddering breath before meeting Zelda’s gaze again. “And so the lady shall have.”</p><p>She quickly kissed down her stomach before throwing Zelda’s thighs over her shoulders and settling between her legs. She placed open mouthed kisses along her inner thighs, adding a few small marks, and Zelda heard her murmur something against her skin.</p><p>“…smell divine, like a fucking fantasy…”</p><p>Zelda whined and lifted her hips, the anticipation almost too much to bear. Lilith chuckled and pressed one last soft kiss to her thigh, waiting for the redhead’s attention. When she looked at her, Lilith sent her a wink before leaning down to find Zelda with her mouth.</p><p>Zelda’s hand instantly knotted in Lilith’s hair, the other twisting the bedsheet as the brunette explored, tongue parting her lips to lap at her entrance before coming up to suck at her clit, teasing mercilessly with little flicks of her tongue until Zelda was gasping and biting her lip as her heels dug into Lilith’s back.</p><p>“Don’t hold back, Zelda,” Lilith murmured between little licks, teasing the hood of her clit, “I want to hear you.”</p><p>Zelda let out a moan at that, turning into a yelp when Lilith lightly scraped her teeth against her. Lilith chuckled at that, the vibrations of the actions moving through Zelda’s body with such force that her hips began to shake, and Lilith had to ground her to the bed with soft, firm hands.</p><p>Changing tactics, Lilith slid her tongue down, teasing her entrance for a moment before plunging in, moaning as she got a taste of her arousal from the source. Zelda tugged at Lilith’s hair, urging her even closer and the brunette happily complied, catching her clit with her nose as she fucked her to heaven and hell and somewhere in between. She lapped at her dutifully, pushing her closer and closer until Zelda was balanced on a knife’s edge, thighs closing around Lilith as she squirmed beneath her.</p><p>“Yes, Lilith, please,” Zelda whimpered, begged, almost unintelligible, but the woman seemed to understand. She pulled back, panting, and Zelda immediately missed her mouth, but Lilith quickly slid two fingers in her, crooking them softly to keep her on the edge.</p><p>“You’re so close, love; what do you need?”</p><p>Lilith knew what she wanted, knew exactly what she needed to tip over that edge, but Zelda knew she’d have to say the words. “My clit, please, go back to my clit.”</p><p>Grinning, Lilith sucked her clit into her mouth and Zelda immediately keened, it was so good and she was <em>so close</em> — Lilith sucked again, harder, and gave one strong lick over her and Zelda <em>crashed</em> over the edge, pleasure pulsing along her nerves like electricity. She moaned loud, something that might have been Lilith’s name had it not caught in her throat when Lilith licked long strokes over her cunt, back arching as she rode through her climax.</p><p>Lilith slowly worked her down, drinking up every bit of arousal she could get before Zelda flinched and pulled her hips away. She managed to open her eyes in time to see Lilith pull away from her, licking her lips and she wiped her chin with the back of her hand and Zelda <em>moaned</em> – even that was arousing.</p><p>Lilith gave her a crooked smile and crawled up the length of her body. “Want a taste, darling?”</p><p>Zelda huffed out a laugh, already reaching for Lilith. “Kiss me.”</p><p>And so she did.</p><p>In the early morning hours, long after they’d turned the lights out and curled up in each other’s arms, Lilith traced Zelda’s features with gentle touches, memorizing every curve and plane until she knew it more intimately than her own. “You look stunning in this lighting,” she murmured, drawing a finger across the arch of her lip.</p><p>Zelda glanced around the room, the only light coming faintly from the city behind the blinds. “What lighting?”</p><p>Lilith smirked, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her cheek. “Reality.”</p><p>She snorted, the noise turning into a laugh. “Do you use that line on all the girls after a quarantine?”</p><p>Lilith grinned, drawing her foot up the inside of the redhead’s ankle. “Only the ones I really like.”</p><p>Zelda smiled and buried her nose in the place where Lilith’s jaw met her neck, inhaling the scent of cedar and earth and <em>home</em>. “Reality looks good on you too, my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, as I said before, a lot of people are really enjoying this fic, and I've gotten quite a few requests to continue it (a lot more than I ever thought I would). While I am wrapping up this portion of the story, just because I've tied it up in a nice little (sexy) bow, I'll tell you what I'll do: </p><p>If any of you have any requests or prompts for this story, send them to me and I'll write them up and post them as part of a series! </p><p>I honestly love prompt writing, so please don't be shy; send your ideas for scenes, requests for scene expansions, POV flips, whatever you'd like. It doesn't even have to necessarily fit in the timeline or world as this fic, just as long as it's about these ladies being Zoommates! You can either leave them as comments on this story, or you can DM or ask me on tumblr (my CAOS blog is themoon-andher-love)</p><p>So yeah, come say hi! Please give me material to use to procrastinate!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this'll be about three chapters; I have most of them written, so an update will probably come within a few days, but you never know.</p><p>Soapbox time: be like Zelda; stay inside if you can, protect those who are at risk, and take care of yourselves, lovelies!</p><p>My CAOS blog is themoon-andher-love on tumblr, come say hello if you'd like!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>